Even Portal Masters Have Sick Days
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. :) Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie and Dinoknight, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Even Portal Masters Have Sick Days**

Rachel raced to the Academy, having arrived just a moment before after receiving the urgent summons from Master Eon. Bursting inside, she found Krypt King and Enigma waiting for them and saw Jamie hadn't arrived yet, but the doors opened a moment later to reveal the boy, who came up to them, but the older girl noticed something was wrong with her cousin. "Jamie, are you alright?" She asked. "Your face is a bit pale."

"Oh, I didn't sleep well last night," he said. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Concerned, she decided to keep her worry in the back of her mind as Master Eon appeared before them. "There's been another prison break," he said. "Nightshade and Brawl and Chain have escaped. They must be recaptured immediately."

The four nodded at once and Rachel checked her backpack she had with her and let out a cheer at finding a water trap while Jamie pulled out his dark trap from his pocket. Master Eon nodded. "Jamie, you and Enigma must go trap Nightshade. Rachel, you and Krypt King are in charge of trapping Brawl and Chain."

"Yes, sir," both cousins said in unison and headed off with the Tech Portal Master and Undead skeleton knight heading for Scholarville and the Magic/Water portal Master and mysterious Trapper heading for Mushroom River.

Of course, finding the slippery thief wasn't at all easy as Nightshade kept moving fast, stealing a bunch of gold and trying to steal the Imaginite Chests, but the problem was, there were too many bugs around and other creatures to fight and he slipped away, deciding to take an easier route.

Which left Enigma and Jamie to deal with the bugs and creatures.

Jamie quickly activated his Portal Master power and Enigma used his Eye Beam. The combined efforts helped them get past the bugs that blocked their path and allowed them to catch up to Nightshade, who almost gave them the slip, but Jamie used his time powers and Enigma managed to blast him.

Well, this simply got the thief mad and he called up his shadow weapons and clones and then fled to hide while the two battled the shadow clones and weapons. Nightshade kept up the diversions before finally deciding to jump into the fight.

But he should have known from battling the Portal Masters and Trappers before that he could never win in a battle against them and this was proven when Enigma used his Eye Beam attack and trapped the thief in a force field and Jamie inserted the dark trap, trapping Nightshade and making the force field disappear.

"Another job well done, Jamie," Enigma congratulated him, but then noticed how his partner was swaying slightly. Worried now, the Trapper placed his staff aside. "Jamie, are you okay?" He asked.

Jamie turned to him, his face looking much paler than earlier and his breathing sounded like it was slightly hindered. Opening his mouth to say something, he suddenly swayed again and his eyes closed as he passed out. Enigma was quick to run over and catch the boy before he hit the ground. "Jamie!" He cried out in worry, gently shaking the boy to try and wake him up, but when he saw that his friend wasn't waking up, he started to panic. "Help! Someone! Help!" He called out.

Jet-Vac was flying in his Jet Stream on patrol over Mushroom River when he heard Enigma calling out for help and immediately steered his vehicle to follow the Trapper's calls. "Hold on, mate!" He called back, soon finding Enigma and Jamie and landing the Jet Stream near them. "What's wrong, Enigma?"

That was when he saw Jamie was passed out in the robed being's arms and he immediately grew worried. "What happened?" He asked.

Enigma grabbed his staff and jumped aboard the Jet Stream. "Please, Jet-Vac, just fly us back to the Academy, quickly," he said. "I'll explain everything on the way."

The Sky Baron immediately put the Jet Stream into gear and began flying swiftly, his worry for Jamie making him put his vehicle into the highest gear and flying at full power to reach the Academy fast.

* * *

At the Academy, Rachel and Krypt King had returned from capturing Brawl and Chain, meeting up with Master Eon and now the three were a bit worried about where Enigma and Jamie were. "Are they still in battle?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure," said Master Eon.

Jet-Vac suddenly burst into the room. "Everyone, come quick! To Jamie's room!" He said urgently.

Worried, the three followed him fast to Jamie's room, arriving to find Enigma sitting on the bed and Jamie laying passed out on the bed. "What happened?" Rachel demanded, worry filling her as she got closer to check on her cousin.

"He passed out after we beat Nightshade," said the mysterious Trapper. "I couldn't wake him up and Jet-Vac heard my cries for help and flew us back here."

Nodding at the explanation, Rachel placed a hand on Jamie's forehead, noticing he was very warm and sweating slightly. She immediately recognized the signs. "He's got the flu," she said.

The others immediately got upset and were slightly angry. "Why didn't he say anything?" Krypt King asked.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up," said Master Eon.

 _A few hours later…_

Jamie woke up, leaning back on the pillows a bit and spotting Enigma watching over him. The Trapper immediately stood up and went to the door, calling out for Rachel, Krypt King, Jet-Vac, and Master Eon, who all came rushing to the Magic/Water Portal Master's room. "Ah, we're glad to see you awake, Jamie," said Master Eon.

The boy sat up a bit. "What happened?" He asked.

"You passed out," Rachel said. "You've got a case of the flu."

Enigma stood near Jamie. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick, Jamie?" He asked sternly. "You had me worried sick!"

The boy winced a little at Enigma's scolding and Rachel went up to the Trapper. "Calm down, Enigma," she said gently to him before turning to Jamie. "He's right, though. You should have told us."

Jamie sighed. "I didn't tell you guys because I thought that I couldn't stop doing my duties as a Portal Master just because I was sick," he admitted.

"You still should have said something," said Jet-Vac gently.

"Yes," said Krypt King. "We need to know when one of our friends is ill."

"And I need to know when my cousin is sick," Rachel said.

"And I must know if one of the Portal Masters is ill," said Master Eon. "I would have understood that you were too sick to go on that mission, Jamie."

"So would have I," said Enigma.

"Us too," said Krypt King. "We would have found another way to deal with the villains you had to help deal with."

"He's right," said Jet-Vac.

Jamie nodded. "Sorry I didn't say anything, guys," he said.

The five forgave him. "Focus on getting better, Jamie," said Master Eon gently.

"I will," he said.

Over the next few days, everyone pitched in to help Jamie recover. Rachel and Krypt King kept him company when they didn't have to battle villains, telling him about how they had to battle Bombshell, The Gulper, and Tussle Sprout, who had given them the most trouble because he had released pollen clouds that had caused Rachel's allergies to go haywire and even temporarily blinded Krypt King, but they had managed to beat the shrub back and capture him.

Jet-Vac also kept him company, telling him about the new tricks he had been practicing in the Jet Stream, promising to take Jamie out to show him when he got better. Enigma, who used his powers to create a protective shield around everyone so they wouldn't get sick when they visited Jamie, never left the boy's side, even having his bed moved into the room so he could be there for his partners.

And when word spread over Skylands about Jamie being sick, his other partners came to help and visit him too. Sunburn kept a warm, safe fire going when Jamie got too cold and Slam Bam brought ice to help Jamie cool down when he got too hot. Blackout slept at the end of Jamie's bed to help keep the boy's nightmares away as he slept, Dinoknight took it upon himself to bring his Portal Master food and water and orange juice, and even Crash Bandicoot came for a visit, bringing some Wumpa fruit from his home island for Jamie. The visits helped keep Jamie's spirits up and that in turn helped him to get better.

* * *

Another few days passed and Rachel was on her way to check on her cousin when she bumped into the bully Portal Masters, who blocked her path. "Hey, we heard your loser cousin got sick," said one of them.

"Only weak Portal Masters get sick," sneered another.

"You got that right," said the leader. "Maybe now Master Eon will realize what a weak Portal Master Jamie is and send him back home and never let him come back."

During the entire time the three spoke, Rachel didn't say anything, but saw seven familiar figures standing behind the bullies and hearing every word they said. The Tech Portal Master now smiled at the bullies. "You shouldn't have said that," she said.

Confused at her behavior, they gave her confused looks and she smiled again, pointing behind them. Turning around, the bully Portal Master came face to face with every single one of Jamie's Skylander partners and they didn't need more than a minute to register the furious looks the Skylanders were giving them. After barely a couple seconds, the bullies began running and every one of Jamie's partners, save for Enigma, chased after them.

Rachel let out a 'humph'. "Those bullies deserve whatever those six do to them," she said.

"I agree," said Enigma as they walked to Jamie's bedroom, finding Master Eon there and Jamie was out of bed, looking much better. Relieved, the two rushed in, happy to see the boy was well again.

Master Eon smiled, leaving the three to go tell everyone the good news. Rachel, in the meantime, hugged her cousin. "Jamie, promise me you won't keep it a secret if you get sick again," she said.

"I promise," Jamie said.

Enigma then pulled him into a hug, wrapping both his arms and cape around his Portal Master. "I'm so glad you're better, Jamie," he said.

"I'm glad I am too," Jamie said honestly, retuning the hug happily.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
